warhammercanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UlrikaTheVampire
Written by Nathan Long. Bloodborn In the Gotrek & Felix series, Ulrika Magdova was Felix's former love interest. She was a Kislevite noble, daughter to Ivan Straghov, the March Warden of the Border, fighting against the Chaos hordes in the north. Before Ulrika was turned into a vampire, she traveled with Gotrek, Felix, and Max Schreiber during an expedition to Karag Dum. After this she was kidnapped by Krieger in Sylvania, who gave her the "blood kiss." In Manslayer, she wanted to get back together with Felix, but their differences were too great. Bloodborn takes place between her last appearance in Vampireslayer, and her return in Manslayer. Ulrika has only been a vampire for a couple of weeks, and is having a terrible time controlling her urge to feed. The story begins with her running naked in a forest, about to feed on a victim, when her mistress Countess Gabriella and her blood-swain, Rodrik, stop her. The Countess takes Ulrika back to her castle, and continues her attempts to teach Ulrika to not only controls her hunger, but to control how much blood she takes, when she is allowed to feed. Before the Countess is able to fully train Ulrika in the Lahmian ways, the vampire queen instructs Gabriella to go help her sisters in Nuln. There were originally six sisters, but two of them were ripped apart by an unknown assailant. The corpses were left in public areas, with their claws and fangs extended, causing a panic among the human population, and attracting the wrath of the witch hunters. Once Gabriella and Ulrika arrive in Nuln, it is obvious that internal politics between the sisters is going to impede the investigation into the deaths. Ulrika is ordered to do some spying, when it is clear that Gabriella's sisters are too paranoid to trust one another; they suspect each other of the murders. While searching for clues, Ulrika comes face to face with a witch hunter named Templar Friedrich Holmann, who does not realize that she is a vampire. They eventually agree to hunt together, which furthers complicates Ulrika's situation with her mistress and the other vampire sisters. Bloodforged Unable to adapt to Lahmian society, Ulrika seeks her own way, striking out to the Chaos-besieged city of Praag to seek old friends and glory in battle. On her arrival, she finds a devastated but defiant people and the invaders repelled. But the Ruinous Powers can take many forms, and now a more insidious threat is rising from within â€“ a Slaaneshi cult that seeks to claim dominion in Praag. Shunned by her Lahmian sisters, decried by the humans she seeks to protect, Ulrika treads a lonely path as she tries to find the root of this destructive plot. Caught between the will of the vampires and the insane designs of Chaos sorcerers and cultists, Ulrika must call upon all of her cunning and savagery if she is to triumph... Bloodsworn Returning to Nuln after her adventures in Praag, Ulrika finds the Lahmian vampires preparing for war. Across the Old World, their rivals, the sinister von Carsteins, attack their strongholds and lead the witch hunters to their hidden lairs. Spurned by her sisters, Ulrika forms an uneasy alliance with the von Carsteins in a plot to destabilise the Empire by striking at its very heart – they plan nothing less than the assassination of Emperor Karl Franz. With enemies on all sides and the Empire in flames, Ulrika must decide whether her future will see her living among the humans, or as their enemy.